Papa's Taco Mia!
Papa's Taco Mia! is the third gameria in the Papa Louie series. You can choose either Mitch or Maggie as your worker and make delicious tacos for the people of Tacodale. Intro One day in Tacodale, Papa Louie opens his new taco shop and hosts the Taco Eating Contest. Mitch/Maggie camps out in front of the shop to be the first contestant. The other competitors are James and Kingsley. The contest starts and the three contestants must eat as many tacos as they can. In the later afternoon hours, James gets a stomach-ache while eating a taco and gives up. In the evening, as Kingsley tries to eat his next taco, he begins to sweat and surrenders also. This means that Mitch/Maggie wins the contest and the trophy and is unexpectingly given the shop by Papa Louie. Gameplay In this game the player makes tacos. You can unlock all the ingredients and upgrade your shop to increase style and speed and scores. The player must be quick on serving those new, picky Closers (Robby, Akari, Allan, Quinn, Rico, Xandra and Jojo) and show them your wild taco making skills. You can also earn up to 60 Badges while playing the game, unlocked for a variety of achievements including using certain toppings, getting high scores in each station, serving certain customers, as well as many, many more. Taco Mia! Customers #Tohru (Tutorial Customer) #Franco (Tutorial Customer) #Taylor (Random Customer) #Wally (Random Customer) #Rita (Random Customer) #Sue (Random Customer) #Vicky (Time Customer) #Greg (Time Customer) #Bruna Romano (Time Customer) #Timm (Time Customer) #Lisa (Time Customer) #Zoe (Day 2) #Big Pauly (Rank 2) #Peggy (Rank 4) #Nick (Rank 8) #Kingsley(Rank 10) #Georgito (Rank 12) #Cletus (Rank 15) #Mindy (Rank 16) #Sarge Fan (Rank 17) #Olga (Rank 18) #Hugo (Rank 19) #Edna (Rank 20) #Matt (Rank 21) #Cecila (Rank 22) #Little Edoardo (Rank 23) #Mary (Rank 24) #Gino Romano (Rank 25) #Kayla (Rank 26) #Mitch/Maggie (Rank 27) #Carlo Romano (Rank 28) #Penny (Rank 29) #Chuck (Rank 30) #Sasha (Rank 31) #Roy (Rank 32) #Marty (Rank 33) #Tony (Rank 34) #Doan (Rank 35) #Clover (Rank 36) #Alberto (Rank 37) #Mandi (Rank 38) #Connor (Rank 39) #Clair (Rank 40) #Cooper (Rank 41) #Prudence (Rank 42) #James (Rank 43) #Papa Louie ( Unlocked when all Customers,Closers and Food Critic earned the Gold Customer Award ) Customer Debuts Bold customers are closers *Georgito *Nick *Zoe *'Jojo' *'Quinn' *'Rico' *'Xandra' Absent Customers This is the second game where no one is absent, the first being Papa's Pizzeria. Ingredients Meats All the Meats if the Taco Mia! debuts are unlocked. *'Beef' (start) (Big Beef) *'Chicken' (Day 2) (unlocked with Zoe) (Chicken Champ) *'Pork' (Rank 8) (unlocked with Nick) (Carnitas) *'Steak' (Rank 12) (unlocked with Georgito) (Steak House) Taco Shells *'Hard' (start) (Hard Shell Hero) *'Soft' (Rank 3) (Serve Softly) *'Pita' (Rank 7) (Pita Pro) Toppings *'Tomatoes' (start) (Tomato Time) *'Cheese' (start) (Cheese Please) *'Lettuce' (start) (Lettuce Lover) *'Pinto Beans' (start) (Pinto Prize) *'Guacamole' (start) (Guac Attack) *'Onions' (start) (Onion Fun) *'White Rice' (Rank 2 with Big Pauly) (Rice Wrangler) *'Jalapenos' (Rank 5) (Some Like It Hot) *'Peppers' (Rank 10 with Kingsley) (Fajita!) *'Black Beans' (Rank 11) (Beans, Beans) *'Brown Rice' (Rank 13) (Whole Grain) Sauces *'Mild Sauce' (start) (Wild for Mild) *'Sour Cream' (start) (Cool it Down) *'Hot Sauce' (Rank 4 with Peggy) (Taco en Fuego) *'Nacho Cheese' (Rank 6) (Cheese Whiz) *'Verde Sauce' (Rank 9) (Go Green) *'Loco Mystery Sauce' (Rank 14) (Solve the Mystery) Ranks #Newbie ($100) #Taco Trainee ($105) #Tray Cleaner ($110) #Cashier ($115) #Part-Time Cook ($120) #Ticket Handler ($125) #Order Attendant ($130) #Line Cook ($135) #Taco Apprentice ($140) #Hard Taco Pro ($145) #Soft Taco Server ($150) #Pita Pro ($155) #Taco Filler ($160) #Tomato Topper ($165) #Cheese Champ ($170) #Lettuce Lover ($175) #Pinto Pro ($180) #Onion Expert ($185) #Guacamole Pro ($190) #Rice Wrangler ($195) #Jalapeno Master ($200) #Pepper Fan ($205) #Sauce Specialist ($210) #Nacho Squeezer ($215) #Brown Rice Boiler ($220) #Black Beans Expert ($225) #Verde Veteran ($230) #Loco For Loco Sauce ($235) #Beef Broiler ($240) #Chicken Champ ($245) #Pork Puller ($250) #Steak Server ($255) 5,000 points till Rank 33. #Master of Meats ($260) #Expert Taco Builder ($265) #Stove Top Champ ($270) #Spatula Pro ($275) #Knife Expert ($280) #Grade A Griller ($285) #Top Topper ($290) #Part-Time Manager ($295) #Taco Shop Manager ($300) #Tex-Mex Legend ($305) #Taco Mia! Master ($310) #Better Than Papa ($315) New Gameria features New features that are introduced in this game, and will be used in future Gamerias, are: *This gameria is the first to feature opening sequence hints. The customer cheering outside the shop will be the first customer, and the customer that pops out from the side of the building will be the second. *When ordering and presenting, the background shows the outside of the shop, revealing whether it is day, dusk, or night. *In-game badges that players can earn during gameplay are introduced. *Closers and the Food Critic are introduced. *The customers chart is remade. *Pausing will show the player's day, rank, customer points, tips, and hats. *Hats are introduced. *Unlockable ingredients are introduced. *Customers with higher badges will now order faster. *Weekly Paydays are introduced. *Many of the customers get a makeover or new accesories. Trivia *Sometimes, the car that passes the shop at the start of the day is Roy's car. *The sign on the apartment behind the shop will be an ad. For example: Cletus' Scrapyard, Romano Family Quartet, Quinn, Timm and Associates (now Just Quinn and Associates) or Jojo's Blue Ribbon Dining. *This game and Papa's Burgeria are the only games that have three stations. *This game and Freezeria are the only gamerias to have their mini-games changed three times. *This is the first gameria where you would see a "Perfect!" word when you get 100% in all stations. *The customers in this game seems to be less patient than other games, even when your shop is more upgraded. *The poster for this restaurant appears in all future games. In Freezeria, you can buy it at the Upgrade Shop, but from Pancakeria onward, it's a prize in one of Foodini's mini-games. *Often it will show the second customer at the start of the day behind the Taco Mia or crissing the road out of the screen , but sometimes it will not. *This is the second game, the first being Cactus McCoy, to have the modern Flipline opening sequence and menu layout. *All of the previous workers make a cameo in the intro (look at the side of the building, and you'll see Roy, Marty, and Rita). *This is the only gameria in which a chef is an unlockable e.g. for example if you select Mitch,then Maggie will be unlocked on a high rank. *This is the 1st and the only gameria in which the first closer is not local, but the local closers are closers in too many gamerias. *This is the first gameria that introduces closers and badges. *This is the last gameria in which the decorations you buy are placed on random areas. *Quinn is the only local for this game to be a closer in every gameria. *This is the only gameria where it is a contest in the introduction to see who the chef is. *On April 1st, 2014 Matt and Tony made an April Fools Day joke that there would be a real Taco Mia restaurant in Cleveland, Ohio at Woodland and E. 55th street. **This is the first and only gameria to be featured in an April Fool's Day joke. Minigames representing Taco Mia *Papa's Pancakeria: Spin N' Sauce *Papa's Wingeria: Hot Shot *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Mitch's Mess Icons Taco Mia gameicon.jpg Taco Mia oldicon.jpg _thumb_100x100.jpg Taco Mia infobanner.jpg Taco Mia mini_thumb.jpg Taco1.png Screenshot177.jpg|Papa’s Taco Mia! Taco mia.png|PTM Gallery ImagesCA4836YI.jpg|Maggie Competing in the Taco Contest ImagesCAE3D9ID.jpg|Mitch competing in the Taco Contest ImagesCAQYRGO6.jpg|Mitch wins the Taco Contest trophy ImagesCAUWY54F.jpg|Choose your Character icon Maggie Wins!.png|Maggie wins the Taco Contest trophy Papa's Taco Mia!.png Taco.png Taco tacoooooooo.jpg Kingsley Sweating.jpg Kingsley Taco Eating Contest.png Winner .png Papa Louie As A Customer In Papa's Taco Mia|Papa Louie as a customer Greg.JPG|Greg Th Nick.png|Nick Quinn.JPG|Quinn Scraps.jpg Promo shot.jpg|Taco Eating Contest Comingsoon.jpg|Papa’s Taco Mia! Preview ImagesCAA51Z89.jpg ImagesCA1XRFAH.jpg ImagesCAB3TA8V.jpg ImagesCARXL9UF.jpg ImagesCAO4WJ0Z.jpg ImagesCA68CQK3.jpg Pennyorder.JPG ImagesCAQDAJFG.jpg ImagesCA59QJHX.jpg|An early version of the build station, where the meat was poured on the taco like other ingredients. ImagesCADI3JZJ.jpg ImagesCA29KNHH.jpg ImagesCA5I6650.jpg ImagesCAZJYO3P.jpg ImagesCA9B2Y57.jpg ImagesCAI7NZOE.jpg Gianttaco.png|A giant monster taco ImagesCAN5IFVI.jpg Old lady.jpg ImagesCAE6E2WJ.jpg Sue.gif 123456_(1).jpg 39c325906c3a6dd7b9252e713194f44952d2631f.jpg Serving Tacos... You're doing it right.png|A perfect day in Papa's Taco Mia! Special Award.png|Get Gold On Each Customer To Unlock A Special Guest Taco Mia intro.png|All three of the previous chefs standing in line. New Customer Roy Taco Mia!.jpg|Roy is unlocked in Papa's Taco Mia! Taco mia.png Taco Mia intro.png Maggie Taco.png Maggieintacomia.png Papa's Taco MIa - MItch and Maggie.jpg Papa's Taco Mia! - Grill Station.png|Grill Station Papa's Taco Mia! - Build Station.png|Build Station image.jpg|Taco Mia Closers Akari at Taco Mia.png|Akari Akari and Tohur waiting on line.png|'What's takin' so long?!' says Akari, waiting on line with Tohru Evil Akari.png|Wicked customer Akari Tohru's monster taco.png|Tohru's monster taco A Cactus on Robby's taco tray.png|a giant cactus on Robby's taco tray Akari ordered sgt crushida pepper.png|Akari ordered Sarge Crushida Pepper Army onion on Sue's taco tray.png|Sue ordered an army onion Franco ordered a baddy from taco mia.png|A hotshot baddy comes to taco mia Rita ordered a chili feather at taco mia.png|Rita ordered a chili-feathered baddy Tohru ordered a baddie from hotshot.png|Tohru ordered a pepper monster Af tacomia small.jpg|The real life Taco Mia. Matt and Tony said this is an April Fools joke. MInce.PNG|Mince Cooking Mince 17.PNG|Mince Cooking Once Again (I Flipped To Early :( ) Papa's Taco Mia - Roy and Papa Louie waiting in line.png Franco ordered a baddy from taco mia.png|Franco ordered a potato baddie Category:Games Category:Gamerias Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Flipline Games Category:Flipline Studio Games